Calma o Destrucción
by Sakufannel
Summary: Alice ha dejado atrás el mundo real desde la muerte de Bumby, pero aun le quedan varias aventuras que vivir. Podrá dejar atrás su dolor y poder aprender a confiar en los demás para cumplir su destino o la locura la destruirá. (Mal summary)
1. Chapter 1

Bueno ojalá y les guste esta historia, trataré de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para que les guste. Además me gusta esta pareja a pesar de que no es muy conocida, también amo el nombre que le pusieron (Ice Tea).

Espero que les guste el primer capítulo, poco a poco iré presentando a los demás personajes, gracias por leer y no vayan a olvidar dejar un pequeño Review, no importa que sea corto, pero son sus comentarios los que me animan a continuar.

* * *

Capítulo 1:

Aún recuerdo mis últimos momentos en Londres como si hubieran sido ayer, el dolor que sentí al saber la verdad, la sensación de venganza y adrenalina que recorría mi cuerpo. Aunque quien diría que mi furia no me dejó ver lo obvio, al menos no hasta que fue tarde…

Delante de mí estaba el ser más despreciable que pudo haber pisado la Tierra, un ser monstruoso que intentó destruirme a cualquier precio y no solo a mí, a un sinfín de niños inocentes.

Cuando bajé a la estación del tren, no lo hice buscando venganza, lo hice para huir de la pesadilla que ahora era mi vida, fueron varias sensaciones y emociones que tuve cuando lo vi ahí parado, mi juicio se nubló y solo pensé en devolverle el favor.

_-Eres un sinvergüenza depravado, niños con sus nombres alrededor del cuello como si fueran crías de ganado-_grité sacándolo de sus pensamientos

_-Un certificado de su pedigrí, podrías llevar otro, están orgullosos de demostrar su procedencia-se rió de una manera sínica_

_-Eres una bestia-_dije con asco_-No pueden recordar de donde son o de donde vienen… ¿Cuántas mentes has retorcido hasta el olvido?_

_-No suficientes-_me interrumpió_-La tuya habría sido un triunfo, eres un deshecho demente…He acabado mi trabajo_

_-Me has utilizado y me has maltratado, pero no conseguirás destruirme_

_-¿Ah no? El daño está hecho, la antigua Alice y su refugio en el País de las Maravillas están destruidos, ni eres consciente de lo ocurrido, y no tienes poder para cambiarlo. Me aseguré de eso_

_-Corrompiste mis recuerdos pero no conseguiste que olvidara_

_-Hubiera hecho de ti alguien apetecible, los clientes esperarían para probar una delirante, ilusa, belleza, sin recuerdos del pasado ni sentido del futuro… pero no olvidas, insististe en conservar tus fantasías, estás loca… como tu hermana_

_-No hables de ella, no la conociste-_espeté furiosa

_-Tu hermana era una provocadora fingía que me despreciaba, consiguió lo que quería… al final_

El escuchar por lo menos que la mencionó incrementó mi odio hacia él. Pero al escuchar sus palabras, y las que me había dicho la Reina, lo entendí, ese monstruo había violado a mi querida Lizzie, para después matarla y encubrir su crimen con el incendio.

Mi mente no dejaba de dar vueltas, mientras intentaba con todas mis fuerzas destruir el dominio que él tenía sobre mi mente, solo podía haber un vencedor, él o mi salud mental. Y yo iba a ganar, no solo por mí o mi familia, si no por todos esos niños a los que destruyó.

Al final de la batalla terminé exhausta pero alegre al saber que él no había ganado, ahora podía salir adelante, aun y cuando el costo había sido algo alto.

-_Te juzgarán y te mandarán a prisión donde serás el novio de algún estúpido matón y te ahorcarán_

_-Sí, una mujer histérica salida de un psiquiátrico lanzando injuriosas acusaciones contra un respetable científico y arquitecto, Dios mío Alice… ¿quién te creería? Casi ni yo lo creo_

_-Criatura monstruosa, tanta maldad tendrá su castigo_-amenacé

_-¿Por quién? ¿Por qué? Estúpida zorra lunática, tu locura si tendrá su castigo y ahora vete espero a tu sustituta._

Vi en su viejo reloj la llave, aquella llave que había cambiado todo para siempre, no pensé en nada más que en recuperar aquel ultimo objeto que había de mi familia, la arranqué no sin antes lanzarle mi peor mirada.

En ese momento sentí como si una gran dosis de adrenalina recorriera mi cuerpo, como si la parte que estaba rota se reinstaurara. Y lo lancé a las vías de un tren, algo irónico si pienso en los últimos momentos que luché por el País de las Maravillas.

Al salir del túnel me sentí algo diferente, pensé que era por conocer la horrible verdad, pero estaba equivocada; mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la voz de cierto gato rizón.

_-Oh Alice… no podemos volver a casa, no me extraña de verdad, solo unos pocos encuentran el camino, y casi ninguno lo reconoce cuando lo encuentra… las falsas ilusiones mueren por completo. Solo los barbaros consideran que la resistencia al dolor merece algo la pena, conviene olvidar el dolor, recordarlo es angustioso, pero recuperar la verdad merece ese sufrimiento. Y nuestro País de las Maravillas, aunque deteriorado está a salvo en nuestra memoria… por ahora- _los siempre raros acertijos de ese gato.

Después de escuchar las palabras de Cheshire miré a mí alrededor y pude observar el nuevo cambio en el País de las Maravillas, "Londerland". Al principio intenté regresar al mundo real, salir de mi mente para intentar regresar a la vida que tenía, pero nada resultaba.

-Oh Alice, déjalo ya-me aconsejaba el conejo blanco

-Eres tan testaruda como para volver ahí-me preguntó la oruga

-Solo quiero saber si ese maldito de Bumby pagó por sus crímenes-espeté molesta

-Deja que lo sepa, al final ella tendrá que aceptar lo que pasó… La ignorancia es felicidad hasta que se pone a prueba-dijo una voz detrás de mí, cuando me giré divisé una sonrisa

-Hola gato

-Alice, es momento de que sepas una cosa más-sonrió como siempre pero su tono de voz era algo distinto

-¿Qué?

-Detente gato-se escuchó la voz de la Reina-Yo iré

-Pero…Lizzie-suspiré

-Nada Alice, ahora vamos que no hay tiempo que perder

El día que logré salir de mi mente y volver, noté que estaba en el mismo lugar donde había empujado a Bumby, observé cada detalle del lugar, al poco tiempo aparecieron dos personas, estas señalaron una especia de placa, me acerqué a ellas un poco temerosa ya que nunca me ha gustado mucho estar con las personas.

Accidentalmente choqué con una de las mujeres que estaban ahí pero esta ni siquiera se inmutó, eso no me sorprendió ya que muchas personas o eran groseras conmigo o simplemente me ignoraban.

Me acerqué lo suficiente para leer:

"Aquí descansa el Doctor Angus Bumby, un ser incomparablemente gentil, un hombre que luchó por lo que es correcto y por el bienestar de un sin número de niños, lo veremos pronto doctor, siga haciendo el bien como siempre donde quiera que esté"

Mi furia al leer ese epitafio, no fue nada comparado a cuando terminé de leer.

El día 14 de abril de 1812, Angus Bumby fue asesinado tras una discusión con su ex Paciente Alice Liddell, al parecer la lunática tuvo una especie de ataque psicótico y no dudó ni un momento en asesinar a su psiquiatra y protector el cual la cuidó desde su "rehabilitación en el Asilo _Rutledge_"_. Este horrible caso nos recuerda, que la locura puede destruir hasta lo más amable y bueno. _

_Lo único bueno que podemos obtener de este cruel suceso, es la muerte de aquella muchacha, la cual no era más que un desperdicio en nuestro querido Londres._

_Mis ojos empezaron a soltar todo el dolor que me había guardado, no podía dejar de llorar, mi fuerza se había acabado; yo ya no sabía qué hacer más que aceptar el último sueño que me dio Maravillas._

_Cuando alcé mi cabeza, noté la mirada de Lizzie, ella me daba una sonrisa algo triste pero su sola presencia era lo que necesitaba para calmar la histeria que amenazaba con destruirme, me acerqué a las vías del tren y noté un moño negro, pero en las vías además había un lirio morado._

_-Ese lo pusimos por ti-me dijo-Lamento no haber sido de ayuda-reconoció con tristeza_

_-No fue tu culpa Lizzie… yo fui una cobarde_

_-No-alzó la voz como la Reina que era antes de recuperar un poco de su esencia- Tú solo eras una niña pequeña_

_-Pero-sacudí mi cabeza, suspiré después de jugar un poco con mis dedos- ¿Cómo pasó?_

_-¿Qué?-preguntó con algo de temor_

_-Mi muerte-bajé la cabeza_

_-Oh Alice-espetó con su viejo tono fraternal- ¿En verdad quieres saber?_

_-Sí, la muerte no me da miedo, solo curiosidad_

_-Siempre tan curiosa… bueno justo después que venciste al Juguetero empezaste a pelear con Bumby, él te golpeó algunas veces pero tú no te rendiste, parecía que ibas a ganar pero…_

_-¿Qué?-insistí_

_-Cuando tú lo empujaste él-su voz tembló un poco_

_-Dime Lizzie-supliqué_

_-Él te jaló y ambos cayeron al tren, los mató a los dos automáticamente-me miró y me abrazó-A pesar de haber muerto Maravillas no dejó que te fueras, así que creó ese recuerdo para hacerte creer que todo ya iba a estar bien_

_-Yo-mi voz se quebró-Vámonos Lizzie, regresemos a Maravillas _

_-Sí Alice… ahora todo va estar bien-me sonrió_

_-Jamás volveré a este mundo tan cruel e injusto-juré mientras hacía mi insignia sobre la placa._

De ese horrible día han pasado más de doscientos años, pero la sensación de locura que me causó no se ha desvanecido por completo y creo que nunca lo hará.


	2. Chapter 2

Primero que nada, muchas gracias a todos mi Lectores, son los mejores. No se desanimen si esta pareja no es muy conocida, eso la hace más especial, ahora también una disculpa por mi retraso pero es que la escuela me mató. Gracias por sus Reviews, no olviden dejar uno.

Espero que les guste el capítulo, si tienen alguna idea no duden en enviármela lo apreciaré mucho ^^

Capítulo 2:

Desperté con ayuda de los gritos del buen Conejo de Pascua, lo peor fue que durante todo el desayuno se la pasó diciéndome que respetara el horario de mi trabajo como espíritu del invierno y que no debía visitar a Jamie cada vez que quisiera, pero para ser sincero no le puse la atención que debía.

-Esto es serio Frost, no debes interrumpir con el trabajo de otros espíritus-me advirtió antes de irse a su guarida para seguir con su trabajo

-Oh vamos Conejo, no hay nada de malo en divertirse además ya casi estamos en invierno no tiene nada de malo alguna que otra tormenta

-Jack-interrumpió Norte-Sabemos que te importa mucho Jamie, siempre el primer niño que cree en nosotros es especial pero debes entender tus nuevos deberes

-Pero-intenté reprochar

-Jack, solo hay que hacer nuestro deber-me sonrió el Hada de los Dientes, antes de seguir hablando con sus haditas.

Tan pronto como acabé de desayunar me dirigí a mi habitación en el Taller de Santa, me encontré a algunos yetis pero no tuve ningún inconveniente, seguí mi camino aunque al ir tan callado, algo raro en mí, noté una puerta en la cual nunca había entrado.

No dudé ni un segundo y entré al misterioso cuarto, al entrar noté que era una biblioteca, pero esta solo tenía libros de algunos de los espíritus, algunos ya los conocía o había oído hablar de ellos, también había libros sobre Pitch, estuve un largo rato buscando algún libro que me llamara la atención pero no había tal.

Fui a una zona que estaba hasta el fondo, lo gracioso de esta zona es que los libros parecían nuevos comparados con los demás, vi algunos títulos lo que me sorprendió mucho fue ver mi libro, me sentí tan emocionado que lo saqué de su lugar y empecé a leer.

Con una hermosa caligrafía estaba escrito todos los detalles sobre mí, incluso mi muerte, casi no había información de mi familia o algo parecido, terminé de leer muy rápido, ya que a pesar de que el libro era bastante gordo aun había bastante hojas en blanco, traté de guardarlo en mi sudadera pero era obvio que no iba a entrar. Suspiré y me senté algo confundido a cerca de lo que había leído sobre mí, lo último que había leído era mi pelea contra Pitch.

Me levanté algo adolorido por haber permanecido mucho tiempo en aquella posición, salí de la habitación pensando en Norte, tal vez él podría explicarme más sobre aquella biblioteca, justo cuando iba cruzando el pasillo Hadita me vio y empezó a volar muy feliz a mi alrededor.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunté alarmado al ver su estado, ella empezó a intentar comunicarse conmigo pero no la podía entender

Ella solo pareció calmarse y fue entonces que comprendí que solo me había estado buscando, le di una ligera sonrisa.

-Ya me encontraste-ella se acomodó en el gorro de mi sudadera

Ambos empezamos a caminar, bueno yo estaba jugando con los pequeños elfos que pasaban por ahí tratando de jugarme alguna broma, lancé algunas de mis bolas de nieve para levantar mi ánimo y tratar de entender lo que había leído anteriormente.

Al poco rato llegamos a la oficina de Norte, al verme se sorprendió de aun encontrarme en el taller sin haber hecho algún desastre, le sonreí y empecé a preguntarle sobre lo que había encontrado horas antes.

-¿Oye Norte qué es esa biblioteca?

-Bueno Jack las bibliotecas son sobre libros para consulta-me sonrió

-Ya sé eso-contesté mientras hacía una mueca de enfado por su comentario-Me refiero a ¿qué tipo de consulta?-pregunté

-Es de todos los espíritus que hay sin importar si son buenos o malos-explicó-Aunque obtienen un brillo especial cuando se trata de alguien que puede llegar a ser un guardián

-Ahora entiendo porque había un libro sobre mí y tenía ese brillo en la portada

-Lo gracioso de esa biblioteca es que los libros solo aparecen

-¿Qué?-pregunté desconcertado por su comentario

-Sí, aparecen con ayuda de Many (hombre en la Luna)

-¿Cómo?

-No lo sé-sonrió-Pero cada vez que hay un nuevo espíritu, un nuevo libro aparece

-Eso es genial-sonreí

-Lo sé-siguió trabajando en un juguete-¿Leíste tú libro?

-Pues sí, me ganó la tentación…Hice mal ¿verdad?

-No, pero como habrás notado quedan muchas hojas en blanco

-Sí, eso ¿Por qué?

-Simplemente porque tú historia todavía no termina, por cierto ahora que hablas de aquella biblioteca, hace tiempo que no la reviso

-Pues vamos-espeté emocionado

-Lo siento Jack hoy no, recuerda que ya casi es Navidad

-Pero si faltan casi un mes y medio-reproché

-Por eso, tengo el tiempo encima… ¿Te molestaría revisar si hay algún libro nuevo?

-¿Y yo como sabré si es nuevo?

-Los más nuevos están en el mismo librero que el tuyo, además de que el aspecto del libro ayuda mucho, y si no mal recuerdo la última vez que la revisé fue cuando tú fuiste elegido como espíritu, ahora que lo piensa después de ti no ha elegido ningún espíritu nuevo, aun así suerte-me sonrió

Suspiré antes de regresar a la biblioteca, entré algo menos emocionado ya que mis dudas no podrían ser resueltas hasta que Norte tuviera algo de tiempo libre, o tal vez cuando alguno de los guardianes esté libre.

Fui al mismo librero en que había estado, empecé a revisar algunos libros con ayuda de Hadita, los dos buscábamos pero no encontrábamos nada, leí sobre los espíritus que habían sido elegidos antes de mí, todos parecían increíbles pero si no habían sido elegidos fue por algo, justo cuando ya nos estábamos retirando divisé un libro azul con algunos detalles negros, pero en la portada solo se podía apreciar una especie de herradura de caballo, pero al verlo recordé que ya había visto esta insignia hace mucho tiempo, en una vieja estación en Londres para ser exactos.

Al recordar eso empecé a leer la información que había ahí, pero por alguna razón ciertas páginas del libro estaban carbonizadas, o la letra era imposible de leer, aunque lo poco que pude descifrar fue sobre una persona o mejor dicho una Chica en un País lleno de Maravillas

-Tengo que encontrarla-sonreí mientras un brillo travieso inundaba mis ojos

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Me levanté algo cansada después de haber ayudado a Lizzie a arreglar el viejo Palacio, me había "pedido" ayudarla a limpiar para hacer otra gran reunión para los habitantes del reino y del reino Blanco, con el paso del tiempo Maravillas había recuperado su gloria anterior, claro que me costó demasiado recuperar mi cordura pero ahora todo era mejor.

Mis viejos amigos a pesar de su locura ya no me trataban tan mal, pero lo que más me encantaba de mi nuevo Maravillas era estar con mi querida hermana mayor Elizabeth, me sentía en mi hogar aunque algunas veces la vieja esencia de la Reina la dominaba y quería cortarme la cabeza, lo bueno es que ya no pasaba tanto como antes.

A pesar de la calma que reinaba en Maravillas algunas veces mientras paseaba me enfrentaba a viejos enemigos, como algunas Banshee o incluso alguna que otra Ruina, gracias a eso no había perdido nada de practica en lo que uso de armas se refiere, aunque aquellas manchas de sangre habían desaparecido con ayuda de la Duquesa.

Maravillas había cambiado pero también yo, ya no me paralizaba ante el recuerdo de mis padres o del maldito incendio, además de que mis pesadillas habían desaparecido casi por completo.

Al salir de mi casa, cortesía del Carpintero, fui directo al Valle de Lágrimas para dar un largo paseo, por alguna razón me puse mi vestido Vaporoso, y me fui a los Dominios del Sombrerero.

Tuvimos una tertulia como todas las demás, completamente dementes, los comentarios eran tan inesperados que a veces no sabía que responder, al caer la tarde me fui a visitar a la Oruga para obtener algo de seda y arreglar mi vestido azul, salí un poco después de medianoche lo cual me encantó ya que siempre me gustó ver la Luna de Maravillas sobre todo cuando Cheshire no juega con ella.

Me quedé embelesada por su belleza pero también por la paz que genera cada vez que la veo, cuando salí de mi trance escuché unos ligeros ruidos que venían hacía mí, calmé mi respiración y saqué mi Espada Vorpal.

Justo cuando iba a atacar observé la sonrisa traviesa de cierto gato molesto.

-Nunca cambiarás ¿verdad Gato?

-Creía que eso ya lo sabías-me sonrió

-Vete de aquí, no ves que quiero estar sola

-Oh vamos Alice, no te he venido solo a buscar

-No aceptaré ninguna otra pelea a menos que sea un asunto muy serio-bajé mi rostro al recordar a ese maldito monstruo

-No es ninguna pelea Alice, solo venía a decirte que la Reina quiere verte-sonrió y desapareció

-Típico de ti-suspiré-Estúpido Gato, siempre viene con un mensaje y se va sin explicar

Emprendí mi camino hacia el Reino Rojo, mientras caminaba me encontraba algunos viejos habitantes de ahí, caminé hasta que llegué a un viejo portal aunque por primera vez no me llevaron a donde les había ordenado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Salí con el libro entre mis brazos, pasé volando con ayuda del viento para llegar más rápido a mi destino, ni siquiera toqué la puerta antes de entrar, lo único que me importaba era encontrar a aquella chica con una gran imaginación.

-Norte-grité-Tenemos un libro nuevo-exclamé mientras hacía algunos gestos y aventaba mi cayado

-Jack-me contestó Hada-¿Qué pasa? ¿A qué se debe tanto escándalo?-me dijo tan rápido como siempre

-Un nuevo libro-respiraba muy rápido por la emoción-Una chica-sonreí

-¿Libro?-dijo mientras me quitaba el libro y lo analizaba con cuidado-Pero si se trata de la pequeña Alice Liddell

-¿Alice?-pregunté por alguna razón ese nombre se me hacía muy familiar pero también hacía que mi estómago se hiciera nudo

-Sí, una niña muy especial, eran tan fiel a nosotros como Jamie, hasta ahora no he conocido a nadie con la imaginación tan fuerte como la de ella

-¿Enserio?

-Sí, lo siento Jack tengo trabajo que hacer-dijo antes de marcharse

El saber su nombre me hacía sentir más emocionado, sin duda debía conocerla. Busqué en libro su ultimo capitulo, había algunas cosas escritas antes pero en el último capítulo "Adiós" decía que ella vivía en Maravillas, al fin uní las piezas, aquella chica era nada más y nada menos que Alice, Alice en el País de las Maravillas, ese libro me lo había enseñado Sophie hace un año.

-¿Cómo llegaré a ti?-pregunté antes de irme a mi cuarto-¿Aunque quién diría que si existes?

En ese momento choqué con Conejo causando que tirara el libro, me paré lo más rápido que pude y tomé el libro.

-Frost, ¿no vas a cenar?

-No, no tengo hambre-era una mentira pero ahora lo único que quería saber era como llegar a Maravillas

-Vamos prometo no regañarte-sus ojos se fijaron en el libro-¿Qué es eso?

-Es un libro-entonces recordé como había llegado Alice a Maravillas por primera vez-Necesito tu ayuda

-¿Para qué?

-Para llegar al País de las Maravillas-grité antes de pensar en alguna otra solución, si Alice había llegado con ayuda de un conejo porque Conejo no haría lo mismo conmigo

-¿País de las Maravillas?


	3. Chapter 3

Aquí el tercer capítulo, espero que les guste. No olviden dejar Review, ustedes me animan a seguir. :D

Al fin lo que esperaban.

* * *

Capítulo 3:

-¿País de las Maravillas?-su tono de voz era algo desconcertante

-Sí, ya sabes Alice en el País de las Maravillas-le mostré el libro, después recordé el nombre que me dijo Hada-Alice Lindel

-Liddell-me corrigió-¿Qué con ella?

-Quiero conocerla-sonreí extasiado

-No-levantó su voz-Ella ya no está-bajó su rostro-Es imposible ir a ese lugar, al menos sin ella

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunté completamente confundido

-Ella ya murió

-¿Qué? Pero ella es un espíritu-le enseñé el libro

-¿Qué estás diciendo? Yo-se giró después de ver el libro-Hablamos luego Frost-su voz era fría y distante

-¿Qué fue todo eso?-pensé-Gracias por nada Canguro-grité ganándome un golpe en la cabeza

-Solo deja el libro donde lo encontraste-dijo antes de desaparecer por el pasillo

Suspiré bastante desconcertado por su cambio tan repentino, salí del taller para disfrutar de la nieve del lugar y poder calmar mis pensamientos pero lo único que estaba en mi mente era aquella chica.

Volví a abrir su libro, pero esta vez en las primeras hojas, las cuales se entendían perfectamente, leí su descripción: Cabello negro, ojos esmeraldas y piel de porcelana

-Debes ser muy bonita Alice

En ese momento sentí a alguien detrás de mí y preparé mi cayado para atacar, justo cuando iba a lanzar mi ataque vi la arena dorada de Sandman.

-Ya tenía tiempo que no te veía-él solo hizo una carita feliz con su arena

-¿Tienes tiempo libre?-el asintió

-Oye Sandman-suspiré antes de soltarle mi pregunta-¿Conociste a Alice Liddell?-dije tan rápido como Hada suele hacerlo

Apenas vi su expresión me sentí muy culpable, su sonrisa había desaparecido y su mirada había perdido el brillo de siempre, intenté seguir pero mi voz se quedó atorada al ver su estado, me acerqué cuidadosamente a él, justo cuando estaba frente a él, se dejó caer y una lágrima viajó por su mejilla

-¿Qué sucede?-le preguntaba pero él no respondía, es más, sus lágrimas mojaron mi sudadera-Volvamos-le susurré

Ambos llegamos cuando todos estaban en el comedor, le pregunté si quería cenar él solo asintió y se marchó volando sin siquiera comprobar que lo seguía, traté de calmar mi mente pero entre menos respuestas tuviera no iba a poder concentrarme.

-¿Ahora qué fue lo que hice?-me pregunté mientras me tiraba a mi cama

Justo cuando estaba a punto de huir para ir a ver a Jamie y tratar de calmar mi confusión unos ligeros golpes en mi puerta se oyeron.

-Adelante-dije con la voz ahogada por la almohada

-Jack tengo algunas cosas que hablar contigo-sonó la voz de Norte

- Te escucho-levanté mi cara de su escondite

-¿Por qué no viniste a mí cuando descubriste el libro?

-Lo intenté, pero en tu oficina estaba Hada y no llegabas, después no te vi y me encontré a Conejo, le pedí explicación sobre Alice pero se puso muy a la defensiva, por ultimo Sandman, y pues él se deprimió cuando se lo pregunté

-Me prestas el libro-señaló el objeto, yo asentí-Hace mucho que no pensaba en ti Alice-susurró

-¿Por qué todos se ponen así cuando menciono algo de ella? ¿Qué pasó?

-Jack-suspiró-La historia detrás de Alice es una cicatriz que hizo mucho daño, sobre todo a Sandman

-Pero Hada no se deprimió cuando la mencioné-reproché

-Porque ella solo conoció la primera parte de la vida de Alice, al igual que yo… los que recibieron más daño fueron Conejo y Sandman

-Me podrías explicar

-Conejo supo algo de Alice que no nos quiso explicar muy bien lo único que nos dijo fue que ella ya no estaba aquí, después de eso Sandman estuvo lejos una muy larga temporada, no supimos nada de él y cuando regresó algo había cambiado.

-¿Cómo es que apenas sabemos que es un espíritu?

-Recuerda que la última vez que la revisé fue cuando tenía tiempo libre y fue cuando Many te eligió como Espíritu, y cuando te eligieron como Guardián solo tomé tu libro, no hice nada más

-Pero-suspiré confundido-Quiero saber más de ella ¿Qué le pasó?-miles de preguntas inundaban mi mente

-Me temo Jack que solo puedo darte detalles superficiales, lo que te podría decir lo más seguro es que ya lo sepas gracias a su libro

-Algunas partes están quemadas o la letra parece que la hubiera escrito alguien que apenas pudiera pensar de manera coherente-expliqué para ver si obtenía más información

-Entiendo…Jack

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué quieres saber sobre ella?

-No lo sé, si dicen que murió soy la persona más capacitada para hablar con ella además de que parece una chica genial, digo a quien se le hubiera ocurrido crear ese mundo… Ella debe ser tan genial como yo

-Frost-una voz se escuchó

-¿Qué pasa Conejo?

-No hables así de ella, ella a diferencia de ti sabía seguir las reglas y era una chica muy madura para su edad

-Pero en el libro dice que su actitud es muy divertida, aunque algo formal…

-Te dije que regresaras el libro a su lugar-interrumpió mientras se acercaba de manera amenazadora hacia mí

-Bueno si me hubieran dado una pista acerca de ella, nada de esto hubiera sucedido-grité mientras me ponía algo a la defensiva

-Nunca cambiarás

-Ya basta los dos-intervino Norte

-Solo quiero conocerla que tiene eso de malo

-Son varias cosas-me dio la espalda- las cuales estoy seguro que no entenderás-habló entre dientes

-Solo quiero verla-supliqué

-Está bien, si tanto quieres verla te llevaré

-¿En serio?

-Sí, con la condición de que no vuelvas a mencionarla nunca más-dijo con la voz muy seria-¿Oíste?

-Sí-no lo podía entender, así de fácil es convencer a Conejo, bueno no fue tan fácil pero después de lo que pasó esta victoria me sabía algo amarga-¿Cuándo partimos?

-Ahora mismo-dijo- aunque te aseguro que Maravillas no es como lo muestran los libros, es incluso mejor, aunque si ella es un espíritu no sé cómo siga ese lugar-me advirtió antes de abrir el hoyo- Busca a Alice y regresa lo más pronto que puedas-ordenó

Norte se acercó a nosotros para ver el famoso lugar, yo estaba sosteniendo la respiración para estar al tanto de todos los detalles.

-Bien, ahora ve Frost-me ordenó

-¿No vienes?-pregunté confundido

-No, todavía no estoy listo-bajó su rostro-Suerte

Me tiré al pequeño hoyo que había en el suelo, el trayecto fue más largo de lo normal, es más, el túnel parecía no tener fin, empecé a aburrirme hasta que sentí el duro suelo en mi espalda.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al salir del portal pude notar que estaba en lo que eran las ruinas que habían quedado de la pelea contra el Juguetero.

-Estúpido portal-exclamé molesta-Llévame a cualquier parte de Maravillas menos a esta-bajé mi rostro mientras un sentimiento bastante familiar amenazaba con abrazarme de nuevo

Mi furia se vio interrumpida cuando vi una silueta algo conocida, me acerqué con mi Espada Vorpal lista para atacar, pero cuando estaba cerca divisé la puerta, ésta a diferencia de las otras, no estaba en llamas, sin pensarlo entré.

Al abrir mis ojos noté que era uno de mis viejos recuerdos, si mi memoria no me fallaba era de unos días antes del incendio, lo supe también gracias al ver mi edad y el clima.

Ahí estaba yo jugando con Dina y Elizabeth, ambas estábamos riendo mientras Dina trataba de atrapar una ardilla.

La nieve cubría todo nuestro jardín, yo me sentí feliz al ver ese recuerdo, regresé mi mirada a mi hermana y no pude evitar analizar su forma antigua con su nuevo yo y llegué a la conclusión de que a pesar de sus enormes cambios seguía siendo mi querida hermana.

Volví a ver la escena, ahora yo estaba acurrucada con mi hermana junto al fuego de la biblioteca, mientras ella me leía un libro, era uno antiguo de Leyendas, al escuchar la historia reconocí al instante de quien hablaba.

-Si te descuidas, Jack Frost congelará tu nariz-dije al mismo tiempo que Lizzie y ella jugaba con mi nariz, sonreí ligeramente al escuchar mi risa

-Maldito Bumby-espeté-Destruiste toda mi vida- una punzada de dolor atacó mi pecho pero me tragué mis ganas de llorar

Justo cuando el recuerdo estaba a punto de terminar pude ver la silueta de un joven por fuera de la ventana, él estaba encima de un árbol y me pareció que sostenía una especie de cayado.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunté mientras me acercaba a la ventana, pero cuando estaba a punto de saber su identidad, el recuerdo terminó

Salí algo molesta del recuerdo aunque mi corazón estaba lleno de paz y alegría, respiré con fuerza para seguir mi camino, caminé un poco y llegué a un portal, esta vez pensé que cualquier lugar sería mejor que este, así que el portal me llevó a donde quiso, otra vez.

Al salir de este noté que estaba en Tundralandia, suspiré algo cansada y preocupada por las consecuencias de no haber ido al Castillo Rojo, seguí caminando para llegar al otro portal cuando noté unos cambios en la nieve, era como si alguien hubiera estado usando hielo, recordé mis ataques con la Varita de Hielo además de los Snarks y pude notar que ningún ataque hacía ese tipo patrón.

Seguí caminando para averiguar el origen de estos cambios, hasta que mi cuerpo se erizó al escuchar la voz de un completo desconocido.

-Eso es imposible-corrí hacia aquella voz

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos cuando vi a un joven tratando de defenderse de los Snarks, respiré con fuerza y me acerqué lo más cautelosa que pude para observar la escena que se desarrollaba en frente de mí.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A penas y había tocado el suelo noté que estaba en un lugar frío, el lugar era maravilloso, aunque no recuerdo que el libro describiera una parte así al menos no las partes que me leyó Sophie, al ponerme a pensar en el libro a mi mente vinieron las palabras de Conejo **"aunque te aseguro que Maravillas no es como lo muestran los libros"** empecé a caminar para encontrar a alguien que me pudiera llevar hacia a Alice, justo cuando pensaba en marcharme con el viento, escuché una voz, esta se escuchaba llorosa, sin pensarlo me acerqué.

-Hola, ¿está todo bien?-grité para buscar la voz

-¿Quién anda ahí?- me contestó una voz que procedía de encima de una enorme botella

-Soy Jack Frost… ¿te sucede algo?- al levantar mi mirada pude ver una especie de tortuga con cara de ternero, sostuve con fuerza mi cayado pero al ver que no atacaba me calmé

-Es obvio, los Snarks tomaron mi sombrero y lo quiero de vuelta-lloriqueó

-¿Snarks?

-Sí ya sabes los Snarks-me miró detenidamente- no eres de por aquí ¿verdad?

-La verdad es que no, solo quiero ver a Alice

-Si recuperas mi sombrero te diré dónde está

-¿Qué?

-Es un trato, ahora recupera mi sombrero y te digo donde está

Suspiré algo molesto por su acción, fui hacia donde me había indicado y divisé los pescados más grandes que he visto en toda mi vida, lo peor es que apenas me vieron, se abalanzaron sobre mí.

No sabía que hacer, tal vez Alice se molestaría conmigo por atacar sus criaturas así que lo único que hice fue defenderme y congelarlas.

Utilicé mi poder para defenderme pero llegaron más, lo peor es que estas criaturas eran rápidas y además intentaban congelarme para después atacarme, empecé a lanzar varios ataques pero estas se metieron debajo del hielo, logré deshacerme de varios pero aún seguía rodeado.

Eran como las pesadillas de Pitch, solo que estas eran más rápidas y letales si lograban atacarme con sus enormes dientes.

Para evitar seguir peleando me alejé de su alcance e hice una gran barrera de hielo.

-Vamos Jack piensa

En ese momento escuché unos fuertes ruidos, era como algo metálico que chocaba con carne, seguido de un gigantesco estruendo junto con el grito de las criaturas, de pronto sentí que las criaturas me dejaban en paz, abrí mis ojos y vi una especie de polvo azul, del cual salieron unas mariposas y estas dejaron ver a una chica de cabello negro, deshice el hielo y fui a ayudarla, pero cuando llegué a ella todas esas criaturas ya habían sido destruidas.

La chica se volteó, estaba viendo unos hermosos ojos verdes cuando sentí un objeto metálico en mi cuello.

-¿Quién eres tú?


	4. Chapter 4

No estoy muy satisfecha con el resultado pero espero que les guste. Muchas gracias a todos los que leen esta pequeña historia y gracias también por sus comentarios e ideas.

No olviden dejar un Review, es lo que me ayuda a seguir ya que siento que les gusta lo que hago.

Disfrútenlo Sakufannel

* * *

Capítulo 4:

-¿Quién eres tú?-dijo una voz femenina con un notable tono inglés

Bajé mi rostro para ver el objeto con el que me amenazaban, observé una especie de cuchillo, este era bastante largo, el mango era dorado y la hoja tenía varios detalles como de flores.

También observé a la persona frente a mí, era una chica más o menos de mi edad, su cabello era largo y negro, tenía unos ojos verde esmeralda, pero lo que me dejó sin respiración fue su vestimenta.

Era un vestido corto, el cual tenía detalles como si fueran escamas, sus mangas brillaban, el color era un azul agua con rosa, además tenía una especia de delantal el cual solía ser blanco ya que ahora tenía manchas de sangre por la pelea con los… ¿Cómo los había llamado la tortuga esa? Snarks o Snacks, además este tenía algunos símbolos que no reconocí aunque también me llamó la atención su collar. Era el mismo símbolo del libro y de aquella estación de trenes. Tal vez ella era Alice, aunque no podía estar seguro, primero tendré que preguntarle.

-Te hice una pregunta ¿Quién eres tú?-su voz me sacó de mis pensamientos

-Tranquila preciosa… Mi nombre es Jack-le sonreí mientras levantaba mi cayado para alejar su cuchillo

-Disculpa pero mi nombre no es preciosa-me contestó molesta-Dime tu nombre completo-sostuvo con más fuerza el cuchillo, como si resistiera las ganas de golpearme con este

-Soy Jack Frost-sonreí

Su rostro dejó de tener ese ceño fruncido, es más, se relajó un poco y su labio inferior tembló un poco, aunque no dejó de mirarme pero su mirada era tan penetrante que me incomodó un poco.

-Eso es imposible-suspiró

-No lo es, si así lo fuera no me verías-le contesté

-Las cosas imposibles también no se pueden ver-contestó otra voz, aunque esta era masculina y hablaba con un tono algo raro

-Cheshire-dijo la chica

Levanté mi rostro y pude ver un gato con una enorme sonrisa, aunque lo que me sorprendió más fue lo delgado que estaba, podías contar perfectamente todos sus huesos, además de que tenía un pendiente en su oreja.

-El espíritu del invierno-me señaló-Que coincidencia que vieras un recuerdo relacionado con él y ahora esté frente a ti… aunque claro las consecuencias no existen-prosiguió el gato

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y mi boca formaba una O perfecta al escuchar al gato hablar, empecé a entrar en pánico por el gato. Como era posible que este hablara, creí que eso era un invento pero después recordé que venía ese detalle en el libro, así que me calmé un poco

-Ya cállate-lo interrumpió, después volvió a verme-Dime como llegaste aquí

-Con ayuda de los Guardianes

-¿Guardianes?-dijo bastante confundida

-Los protectores de los niños-dijo otra voz femenina

-Lizzie-dijo la chica frente a mí

-¿Lizzie? no debía ser Alice-pensé-Tonto Canguro de seguro me envió a otro lugar

-¿Quién es el joven?

-Según él, es Jack Frost

-Vaya el famoso espíritu del invierno… Recuerdas cuando te leía sobre él, veamos si es como en los cuentos-dijo con un tono muy suave y fraternal mientras se acercaba hacía mí.

Al principio parecía una chica normal con un vestido bastante esponjado, además de ser muy parecida a la chica que estaba amenazándome, pero al verla de cerca pude notar los tentáculos que sobresalían del vestido. Esta vez sí que estaba confundido, todo lo que me rodeaba era una locura, lo único que quería hacer era huir de este lugar.

Harto de esta locura utilicé mi poder para alejarlos, al usarlo al fin me sentí libre, pero al parecer el único que huyó fue el gato, las otras dos chicas no dejaban de verme.

-Lizzie quiero que vayas a un lugar seguro-ordenó

-Pero ¿Cómo te atreves a darle órdenes a la reina?-espetó enojada, esta vez su tono era muy diferente

-Vamos Lizzie reacciona, solo esta vez no me hagas noquearte-dijo la chica con un tono algo dulce y triste

En ese momento apareció el gato otra vez y tomó a la chica para después desaparecer, aunque antes de irse la chica mencionó el nombre por el cual estaba sufriendo todo esto.

-Espera no quiero hacerte daño-comenté

-Entonces ¿qué haces aquí? Y ¿quién te crees para venir y atacar a Maravillas?-su voz sonaba bastante molesta

-Solo quiero conocer a Alice

-¿Para qué?

-Esa pregunta ya me tiene cansado, solo quiero conocer a la famosa creadora de Maravillas-espeté con mi cayado listo para bloquear cualquier ataque

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El escuchar su nombre me dejó algo triste por el recuerdo que acababa de ver, aunque también bastante sorprendida no porque existiera el famoso espíritu de invierno si no porque estaba frente a mí, eso no era posible, yo nunca lo había imaginado en Maravillas o algo así, pero si nunca había estado aquí como es que llegó aquí, miles de preguntas inundaban mi mente y una parte de mí quería saber más de él.

Pero entonces recordé las palabras que me dijo Cheshire hace tantos años.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

-Cheshire-bajé mi rostro- No al haber muerto tendría que haberme ido a otro lugar

-Vamos Alice, todavía tienes cosas que hacer

-Yo solo quiero estar con mi familia-dije con la voz ahogada

-Todo sucede por algo, algunas veces vemos el motivo otras veces no lo entendemos

-Olvídalo… nunca me ayudas-le reproché

-Pero sabes que puedo hacerlo

-Claro que no-repliqué-Siempre me dices tus acertijos, los cuales me confunden más en vez de ayudarme… Cheshire-dije antes que él

-Dime pequeña

- ¿Qué soy?-pregunté algo temerosa por la respuesta, pero para ser honesta esa pregunta me estaba carcomiendo desde hace mucho

-Podría decirse que eres un espíritu

-Como los de las historias que leía cuando era pequeña

-Justamente eso Alice-sonrió antes de evaporarse

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Aunque sabía su nombre una parte de mí seguía a la defensiva, y no es para menos digo si vas a visitar a alguien, avisas con tiempo y no llegas de sorpresa, menos aún si es al mundo de una chica.

Estuve bastante tiempo amenazándolo con mi Espada Vorpal pero él no movió su bastón para defenderse, después llegó Cheshire y corroboró la historia del joven de cabello blanco.

Ahora que lo veía con más calma no pude evitar compararlo con las historias de los libros, en la mayoría decían que era un viejo gruñón o alguien bastante frío, pero la impresión que me dio fue todo lo contrario, era alguien bastante expresivo, por su apariencia tal vez de mi edad, además de ser un poco más alto que yo, sus ojos era tan azules como mis mariposas aunque al verlos mejor, noté un copo de nieve en sus iris.

Empecé a calmarme poco a poco pero en ese momento llegó mi hermana, de seguro venía a regañarme por no ir al Castillo, sostuve con más fuerza mi espada por si algún presente se alocaba.

Lizzie me cuestionó inmediatamente sobre el joven presente, así que le dije lo que me había dicho, justo cuando Lizzie se acercó el joven lanzó un poco de viento para alejarnos, como siempre el gato se fue, al ver su reacción decidí alejar a Lizzie para evitar que ella saliera herida… eso no iba a volver a pasar, jamás.

El joven empezó a explicarme sus motivos para haber venido a Maravillas, su motivo me pareció tan trivial que me dejó estupefacta, quería conocerme… Pero ¿por qué?

-Bueno Sr. Frost-guardé mi cuchillo-Usted está viendo a la Creadora del País de las Maravillas… Yo soy Alice Liddell

-¿Es enserio?

-Así es… ¿está seguro de que usted es Jack Frost?

-Claro que sí-hizo una voltereta hacia atrás-No puedo creer que al fin te haya conocido, no sabes lo que pasé para verte

-Creo que lo imagino, no todos los días un banco de Snarks se reúnen para atacar-el joven rió ante mis palabras

-Pero le diste su merecido a esos pescados

-A pesar de mis acciones, quiero que sepa que soy una persona que ataca solo cuando la situación lo demanda-expliqué para evitar algún malentendido

-Eso ya lo sé, pero no puedes evitar decir que eso no fue genial. Nunca he visto manejar tan bien las armas a una chica

-Gracias por el cumplido Sr. Frost

-Dime Jack-me interrumpió

-Bien, ahora que ya me vio le pido que se retire

-¿Qué?-su voz sonaba bastante desconcertada-Pero acabo de llegar

-Lo siento, pero como habrá notado ya es bastante tarde

-No te preocupes puedo dormir aquí, el frío no me molesta y por tu vestimenta a ti tampoco

-Como usted quiera-ignoré su último comentario y empecé a retirarme hacia mi pequeña casa, la cual me habían ayudado a construirla, aunque siempre me quedaba en el palacio Rojo, quise dejarlo atrás pero mis modales no me iban a permitir que dejara dormir al joven a la intemperie

-Le pido de favor que me acompañe

-Gracias-sonrió con un tono dulce pero algo arrogante, como si supiera que lo iba a invitar

Empezamos a caminar hacia uno de los portales, los dos estábamos en silencio cosa que me agradó ya que podía escuchar el sonido del agua, este sonido me relajaba demasiado pero aún me sentía incomoda por estar con un desconocido, no importa cuánto hubiera leído sobre él o los Guardianes, aunque al escuchar esa palabra una pequeña silueta dorada vino a mi mente, agité mi cabeza para despejar mis pensamientos y calmarme.

-Sr. Frost dígame ¿Cómo supo de la existencia de Maravillas?

-Con la ayuda de un libro

-¿Libro?

-Sí, del libro que estaba en la biblioteca de Norte

- ¿Norte? Se refiere a la biblioteca que está en el Norte de Maravillas

-No, a la biblioteca de Santa

-Vaya ¿qué información brindaba el libro?

-Pues más que nada tus aventuras en Maravillas, y tu transformación en espíritu

-Cheshire tenía razón-pensé –No venía nada más-pregunté algo curiosa por el libro

-Pues ahora que lo mencionas… había bastantes páginas quemadas y otras con letra imposible de leer

-El incendio y tal vez mi estadía en el asilo-pensé mientras mi labio temblaba-No veo la razón de eso, debe haber sucedido algún incidente-contesté con la voz triste y algo hueca-Llegamos al portal, será mejor que entre primero, estos portales suelen ser algo traviesos y pueden llevarte a otro lugar

-Claro –sonrió, aunque sus ojos empezaron a intentar chocar con los míos, no sé porque pero sentía que mis ojos no debían de chocar con los de él, él tenía aún bastante inocencia mientras que yo

Los dos atravesamos el portal y llegamos al Valle de Lágrimas, la única luz que nos guiaba era la de la Luna, esta lucía más hermosa de lo normal provocando un sentimiento de calma en mí, a pesar de estar con un completo extraño, en algunos momentos me giraba para ver al joven a mi lado, sus ojos brillaban al ver mi hermoso Valle, no pude evitar relajar mi ceño fruncido al verlo, seguimos caminando hasta que llegamos a mi casa.

Abrí la puerta indicándole que ya podía pasar pero él me sostuvo la puerta y me dejó pasar primero, al entrar él se quedó un rato mirando el recibidor. Esta casa realmente me gustaba, no solo porque tenía una gran biblioteca o algunos pasadizos secretos si no porque me recordaba a lo que era un hogar, además de que tenía varios colores pero todos acorde a mi personalidad.

-Iré a preparar el cuarto de invitados, permiso

-No, te ayudo de todos modos yo vine sin invitación

-De acuerdo- lo guié hasta el tercer piso de esta al segundo cuarto a la derecha-Aquí es

Prendí la luz y me llevé algunos libros que había dejado Lizzie la última vez que me visitó.

-Gracias por la visita Sr. Frost

-Dime Jack, no hay ningún problema

-Buenas noches…

Me marché de la habitación, estaba realmente estupefacta por las actitudes del espíritu, pero mientras una parte de mí estaba alegre de recibir visitas sobre todo de alguien bastante impresionante y relacionado con mis valiosos recuerdos, mi otra parte estaba alerta ante cualquier ataque.

Mi situación actual era bastante estresante, no podía, es más había olvidado a confiar en especial en los hombres al menos después de lo que pasó por culpa de ese maldito doctor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No pude evitar sentirme algo avergonzado, después de todo era la primera vez que estaba en la casa de una chica. Mi mente estaba bastante aturdida por los sucesos de hoy.

Primero mi encuentro con el libro de Alice, luego el malentendido con los guardianes, después venir a Maravillas y ahora estar en la casa de Alice.

Tengo que admitir que es una chica muy bonita, su acento también le daba un no sé qué muy especial, pero sus ojos verdes eran algo muy llamativo aunque algo había en ellos, era como si ya supieran bastante del mundo, pero aun así podías notar un brillo lleno de curiosidad y de ganas de tener aventuras.

Estuve bastante tiempo pensando en varias cosas, tanto que la cabeza empezó a darme vueltas, me fui a la cama y apenas puse mi cabeza en la almohada me quedé dormido.

Sin duda mañana estaría todo el día con Alice para conocer Maravillas y poder contarles a los Guardianes sobre su estado así ya no me sentiré mal por haberles hecho pasar ese mal rato.

-Comete tus palabras Canguro-sonreí con autosuficiencia-Alice y Maravillas están muy bien…


	5. Chapter 5

Perdón por la tardanza, espero que les guste el capítulo.

No olviden comentarios, quejas, preguntas y sugerencias, me ayuda mucho conocer sus pensamientos sobre la historia.

Disfrútenlo

* * *

Capítulo 5:

-Alice y Maravillas están muy bien-murmuré antes de quedarme dormido

Estaba muy calmado durmiendo cuando unos gritos me sacaron de mis sueños, eran unos gritos tan llenos de terror que automáticamente pensé en Pitch.

Me levanté lo más rápido que pude pero la luz que se colaba por la ventana era todavía de la Luna Llena, así que no pude evitar algunos golpes que me di con los muebles, cuando encontré la puerta, salí y empecé con mi búsqueda de la persona que había gritado

Estuve caminando por los alrededores de la casa e incluso volé con ayuda del viento para encontrar a Pitch pero no había rastro del él o de alguna persona.

Al regresar a la casa unas horas después, vi a Alice llevando algunos libros, pero a pesar de estar a poca luz pude notar la palidez de su rostro junto con cierto dolor en sus ojos, quise hablar con ella aunque algo dentro de mí me dijo que la dejara en paz, ella siguió caminando hasta que pareció recordar que yo estaba ahí.

-Sr. Frost buenos días-me dijo en perfecto acento inglés

-Buenos días Alice-sonreí para intentar levantarle el ánimo

-Espero que haya descansado bien-suspiró-En unos momentos le prepararé algo para que pueda seguir con su camino y regresar con los Guardianes

-¿Qué? Pensé que me enseñarías Maravillas-hice un puchero como niño pequeño

-Lamento no cumplir con sus expectativas pero justo ahora no tengo tiempo para paseos. Debo ayudar a la Reina-me contestó

-Pero-repliqué aunque ella ya se había ido sin siquiera despedirse

Me sentí bastante confundido por su actitud, en el libro la describían como alguien muy curiosa, educada, graciosa, divertida aunque muy madura, no sé qué tenía esta chica pero había algo que realmente me desconcertaba de ella.

La verdad estaba algo molesto por su actitud pero a la vez confundido.

Además me había negado conocer Maravillas, no es justo, es una aguafiestas y la verdad como la Diversión es mi centro no iba a permitir que ella se amargara o muriera de aburrimiento. Es que acaso no conocía al Guardián de la Diversión Jack Frost, no, ahora que lo recuerdo mencionó algo acerca de mí.

Entré a la casa y me senté en los asientos que estaban el recibidor, muy clásicos pero con un estilo muy brillante y alocado, suspiré y regresé a mis pensamientos, algo que no era muy común en mí.

Estaba sumido en mis pensamientos cuando recordé aquellos gritos que me despertaron.

Quién habrá gritado de esa manera…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Me levanté muy temprano por culpa de una pesadilla, ya me había acostumbrado a ellas pero ya no habían pasado desde hace tiempo, suspiré, me vestí y sin pensarlo salí a pasear para ver si encontraba algún recuerdo o algo relacionado a mi pasado.

Eso era algo muy curioso, a pesar de haber muerto aún me quedaban varios recuerdos que recuperar y como no había nada que los corrompiera o los destruyera, eran más largos e incluso más claros para mí.

Estuve caminando hasta que llegué a la estación de la Línea del Espejo, ésta ya era funcional aunque muy pocos habitante la usaran, el trauma por el Tren Infernal aún estaba en sus mentes. Justo cuando pensaba en irme escuché uno de los morritos de la Duquesa, sin dudar le disparé con mi Molinillo, este abrió un pasadizo nuevo, entré preparada por si algo o alguien me atacaba. Por suerte nada pasó, pero al llegar a la memoria esta tenía la forma de la silueta dorada que había recordado cuando escuché la palabra Guardián.

Me acerqué algo temerosa a esta, no sabía que podía encontrar. La tomé e inmediatamente vi mi recuerdo.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Lizzie y yo estábamos en la biblioteca, ella se quejaba de los olores por los productos de papá, mientras que yo solo me reía por las caras que le hacía, después fuimos a cenar y ella me llevó a mi recamara.

Tiempo después mamá llegó y me dio el beso de las buenas noches.

-Recuerda Alice, si te duermes temprano Sandman vendrá para darte un muy bonito sueño

-Irá a Maravillas conmigo ¿verdad?

-Claro que sí Alice-me dio mi conejo-Ahora a dormir

Mi madre se marchó cuando le pareció que yo estaba durmiendo pero justo cuando cerró la puerta salí de mi cama y me senté en mi silloncito que veía hacia la ventana, tiempo después una silueta dorada apareció.

-Mr. Sandy-sonreí y corría hacia él para abrazarlo, él solo me saludó y me abrazó con fuerza

-¿Listo para venir a Maravillas?-él negó con su cabeza

-¿Por qué? La última vez te divertiste mucho

Él solo me dio un beso, me recostó en mi cama y se marchó, no sin antes dejarme una porción de su arena dorada, pero justo antes de que me durmiera escuché unos ruidos.

Ignoré los ruidos e intenté dormir, pero cuando abrí mis ojos a causa de los ruidos de Lizzie, vi a ese maldito de Bumby, quise levantarme y ponerme en la puerta de Lizzie para evitar que le hiciera daño pero él solo me atravesó como si no hubiera nadie ahí; paralizada vi como entró para después salir con una mirada de satisfacción, cerró la puerta de mi hermana para después cerrar la mía, y yo solo vi mi cara aterrorizada que se escondía con las cobijas.

Después escuché el sonido de la lámpara que comenzó la destrucción de todo lo que amé, yo empecé a hiperventilar y gritar, quise decirme que reaccionara y abriera la puerta de Lizzie pero no podía hacer nada, en ese momento no fui más que una inútil, una cobarde que dejó ir su vida.

-Alice haz algo-me grité. Mis ojos chocaron con una sombra que se movía con rapidez para después esconderse debajo de mi cama.

En ese momento vi como Dina brincaba por la ventana y caía para salir del infierno que ahora era mi casa, la puerta de mi cuarto cedió abriendo el paso a las llamas que amenazaban con destruirme. Aterrorizada vi cómo me empezaban a rodear las llamas quemando mi ropa junto con parte de mi cuerpo, en ese momento la pequeña Alice reaccionó, tomó su conejo, un libro y el saco que contenía la arena para después lanzarse al vacío con la confianza de que todo esto era una pesadilla provocaba por el Coco.

Me transporté para salir de la casa solo para ver cómo había quedado mi casa durante el incendio, un grito ahogado salió de mi garganta al revivir esa memoria, levanté mi rostro para ver mi cuerpo chocar contra el duro suelo, pero vi como esa misma arena me ayudaba caer con suavidad.

Así fue como sobreviví a mi caída, tal vez del cuarto de Lizzie la caída era fácil pero en el mío era un suicidio, esa silueta dorada me había salvado la vida, me acerqué a mi versión joven y vi como la silueta parecía llorar mientras me abrazaba con fuerza, aunque mis ojos no pudieron evitar mirar a la casa envuelta por aquellas lenguas rojas y naranjas.

También volví a escuchar los gritos de mi familia…

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Después de varios minutos intenté ponerme de pie pero mi cuerpo no quería o no podía hacerme caso, mi mente daba vueltas y una fuerte punzada atacó mi pecho.

Justo cuando me levanté, noté que había estado gritando ya que mi garganta estaba seca e irritada, seguí mi camino y llegué a la antigua librería de Maravillas. Moví mi cabeza para aclarar mis pensamientos y buscar sobre mi invitado.

Al llegar me encontré con el Conejo Blanco, este seguía cargando su reloj mientras cantaba lo mismo de siempre, aunque al verme dejó de cantar.

-Alice ¿qué haces perdiendo el tiempo desde temprano?

-A diferencia de ti, creo que no lo estoy, es más estoy haciendo algo en favor de Maravillas-contesté en un tono algo mordaz

-Vamos relájate niña, recuerda que en la tarde hay que tomar el té con la Reina

-Ya sé-suspiré-Por cierto ¿hay algo en la biblioteca sobre Jack Frost?

-¿Jack Frost? Mmm, creo que sí-miró su reloj-Me voy que tarde es, adiós, adiós-cantó antes de marcharse

-Típico-suspiré-Bien veamos que puedo encontrar sobre ti Jack Frost

Entré a la Biblioteca esperando estar sola cuando escuché la voz de Grifo, él me saludó como siempre para después seguir ordenando los libros.

-Grifo-grité-¿Hay algo aquí sobre Jack Frost?

-Espera Alice… creo que tenemos algo-empezó a buscar entre los libros- Aquí hay algo

Pensé que serían uno o dos pero Grifo me llevó 7 libros diferentes de un grueso bastante extenso, me alegré un poco ya que siempre me ha gustado leer y más ahora que tenía un motivo extra para leer.

-¿Por qué quieres saber sobre él Alice?

-Porque tal parece que nos quiso visitar y sabes muy bien que no me gustan los extraños

-De acuerdo, suerte con el Guardián de la Diversión-me advirtió

-Guardián ¿de qué?-pregunté confundida -que no todos eran guardianes de los niños-pensé

-De la Diversión, aunque su puesto es algo reciente, me parece que la Oruga sabe algo

-Como siempre, primero leeré esto y después iré con ese fumador -espeté

-Adiós Alice

Me marché con un pequeño gesto de despedida, respiré con fuerza antes de partir, al mirar mis brazos vi que tenía la piel de gallina, intenté quitarme la sensación pero esta no cedía, así que seguí con mi camino sin interesarme por esta.

Antes de llegar a mi casa empecé a recordar lo que había visto, aunque ahora noté que ya conocía a esa silueta, intenté conservar esa sensación de seguridad que me dio la silueta pero desapareció a causa de la cara de Bumby y los gritos de mi familia.

Pude sentir como mi pulso cardiaco aumentaba pero mi cara perdía el color, tanto que ni siquiera el poco maquillaje que me brindaba Maravillas escondería mi palidez.

Cuando levanté mi rostro vi que ciertas partes del bosque estaban congeladas así que busqué con la mirada a cierto Guardián o a la criatura que había provocado esto, cuando lo vi intenté ignorarlo pero otra vez los modales que me habían inculcado me obligaban a actuar de otra forma.

Quería tener privacidad para leer sobre mi invitado, sería muy raro si él me descubría leyendo su historia, tal vez entraría en pánico y me dijera loca o algo así, así que fui algo grosera indicando que él no podía estar más tiempo en Maravillas para librarme de él ya después tal vez lo invite, entré a mi casa para dejar los libros y preparar algo para el joven peliblanco.

Salí a los pocos minutos con algunos pastelillos y té, él al verme pareció salir de sus pensamientos para después sonreírme, cómo es que podía saludarme de esa manera si ni siquiera nos conocíamos, su forma de sonreírme es como si fuéramos viejos amigos. Algo que no somos.

-Bien Sr. Frost espero que disfrute estos bocadillos

-Gracias Alice

-Le pido de favor que no me llame por mi nombre

-¿Entonces cómo quieres que te llame?-me interrumpió algo confundido

-Por mi apellido, no tenemos ningún vínculo en común para tener ese tipo de confianzas-dije algo molesta.

-Alice-me llamó una voz muy conocida

-Lizzie-suspiré-¿Qué sucede hermana?

-Solo quería pasar a-su frase quedó en el viento cuando se fijó en mi acompañante-Alice ¿quién es el joven? Y porque está en tu casa-exclamó algo alarmada y no la juzgo por eso

-Es Jack Frost-comenté sin importancia

-Sabes lo que opino acerca de que un joven esté en tu casa y más si no están casados-me recordó- y estas horas, Alice una señorita no debería actuar así-me regañó

-Lo sé- tartamudeé al entender sus anteriores palabras- Pero fue un suceso muy diferente al que estás pensando-intenté aclarar

-No te preocupes pequeña hermana, a pesar de que a mí me fue mal con los hombres, tú debes encontrar tu historia-suspiró mientras un extraño brillo cubría sus ojos

-Espera Lizzie no es

-En cuanto a ti-señaló al joven, él estaba bastante confundido y algo rojo por las insinuaciones de mi hermana-Le haces algo indebido o la haces llorar y perderás la cabeza-dijo con el tono de la Reina

-Lizzie-levanté la voz claramente avergonzada-El joven Jack Frost, es solo

-No Alice, no te atrevas a mentirme jovencita-siguió diciendo ese maldito tono que tanto odiaba

En ese momento sus tentáculos empezaron a salirse de control y empezaron a aparecer guardianes Carta de la nada, sin pensarlo me salí jalando al joven a mi lado

-Alice ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? Por qué esa chica cambió tanto

-Es una muy larga historia, y ya te dije que no me llames así-suspiré-Ahora quiero que te quedes en un árbol y no intervengas

-Pero

-Ni lo pienses-amenacé con una de mis miradas asesinas

A los pocos minutos aparecieron varias Cartas, -que suerte que ya me encargué de su Criatura monstruosa-pensé, desenvainé mi preciada Espada Vorpal, empecé a defenderme y a atacar. Combiné ataques de la Espada con mi Caballito, estaba a punto de darle el tiro de gracia a uno con Armadura, cuando uno me agarró pero justo cuando utilicé mi habilidad para Esquivar un viento helado cubrió mi espalda.

-Yo te cubro Alice

-Claro que no-espeté-Te dije que te quedaras en un lugar seguro, esta es mi pelea-espeté, aunque las Cartas no dejaban de aparecer así que para evitar algún otro problema empezamos a atacar juntos

Ambos empezamos a sincronizar ataques, aunque guardé mis armas y saqué mi Varita de Hielo para una mejor combinación, justo cuando congelé a los demás los tentáculos de la Reina atraparon al joven.

Él intentó soltarse pero no pudo, siguió atacando pero sabía que si no hacía algo, ambos terminarían muy heridos me acerqué y utilicé el Reloj, detuve el tiempo e hice que se soltaran.

Por suerte Lizzie logró recuperar su conciencia y guardó a sus guardias, suspiré antes de ir hacia ella para revisar que no tuviera ninguna herida.

-Ya pequeña, estoy bien-me sonrió-Perdóname

-No te preocupes, estoy bien

-Perdóneme Sr. Frost-dijo mi hermana al joven

-Por eso le dije que no se entrometiera en los asuntos que no son de su incumbencia-levanté la voz

-No iba a dejar que te lastimaran, que clase de Guardián sería

-Para serle sincera, usted en primer lugar no debió venir a Maravillas si no lo invité

-Lo sé pero

-Lamento decirle pero usted no tiene ningún argumento a su favor Sr. Frost… Ahora como le dije antes, esta es mi pelea y es mi mundo. Usted no tienes por qué intervenir-contesté algo molesta

-Alice, tus modales. Tal vez los del joven Frost no son los mejores pero está intentando enmendar su error

-Pero Lizzie

-Le pido perdón en nombre de mi hermana, es solo que no confía en los demás

No se preocupe su Majestad

-Solo dime Elizabeth, creo que no nos hemos presentado como es debido. Mi nombre es Elizabeth Liddell-hizo una ligera reverencia-¿Usted es?

-Yo soy Jack, Jack Frost

-Pues joven Jack, ¿le gustaría conocer Maravillas?

-Sí, solo prometa no intentar matarme

-Lo prometo

-Lizzie-repliqué en voz baja-Me siento como cuando me obligaban a jugar con otros niños-pensé

-Vamos Alice, es momento de abrir otras puertas-me sonrió como antes del incendio, yo solo asentí

-Al fin, veamos Maravillas-espetó el joven a mi lado

Sin duda este iba a ser un día muy largo…


	6. Chapter 6

Nota: Perdón por la tardanza pero tuve mis proyectos y mis exámenes. Lo siento mucho.

También, metí algunos datos que si los revisas o conoces están mal los años, pero no encontré otra forma de incluirlos, así que cambié los datos.

Sin más que decir aquí está el capítulo, no olviden comentar y dar sus opiniones y sugerencias. Gracias por todo su apoyo.

* * *

Capítulo 6:

Justo después de que Elizabeth me dijo que me enseñaría Maravillas, Alice anunció que iría a cambiarse, no entendí hasta que noté que ella aun vestía su pijama, mis mejillas se tornaron algo rojas al ver su vestimenta: un camisón azul, algo corto, con unos puntos negros y un moño que lo sujetaba.

Respiré algo nervioso por lo que pudiera suceder si alguna de las chicas que me rodeaban se dieran cuenta, pero al voltearme a verla noté que ella no dejaba de verme. Parecía no entender mi nerviosismo hasta que recordó su vestimenta y que estaba frente a un extraño, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y salió corriendo hacia su casa, no pude evitar sentirme como un pervertido, que clase de chico se queda viendo a una chica aprovechándose de su distracción, suspiré y me dejé caer sobre mis piernas.

Unos minutos después Alice salió utilizando: un vestido azul, junto con un delantal, unas botas negras y unos calcetines rayados. Ahora si se parecía a la chica del cuento, es más, se veía muy diferente pero aun así emanaba ese aire de peligro.

Ella me miró bastante molesta, para después ponerse a lado de su hermana, los tres empezamos a caminar, la verdad no sabía que esperar, pero al ver lo que me rodeaba entendí que el Maravillas original era mejor que el del libro o de las películas.

Mis ojos no dejaban de sorprenderse cada vez que veía algo en el bosque, como las fichas de Domino, Dados, Canicas y Matatenas de un tamaño estratosférico; gigantes esferas de cristal, pero sobretodo las criaturas, aves mezclados con otros animales, caracoles gigantes, unas mariposas que al acercarme noté que eran tuercas y más; lo poco que había observado me dejó sin aliento, esta chica sí que tenía una increíble imaginación.

-¿Qué le parecen las criaturas de mi hermana, joven Jack?

-¡Son increíbles! jamás hubiera podido imaginar algo así. La verdad, supera mucho al libro

-Eso es obvio, nuestro amigo Charles Dodgson solo escuchó muy poco de Maravillas

-¿Charles Dodgson? ¿Te refieres a Lewis Carroll?

-Sí, ahora que recuerdo te envió ese manuscrito con ese sobrenombre ¿verdad Alice?-ella solo asintió

-Será mejor que sigamos-comentó Alice

Después de eso seguí viendo el hermoso, el bosque parecía no tener final, pero a pesar de tener un cierto parecido con la guarida de Conejo, este era mucho mejor, todo estaba muy tranquilo hasta que llegamos a una zona donde había una especie de barranca, intenté ver cómo ayudarlas pero Alice se dejó caer junto con Lizzie, sorprendido vi como caían con suavidad, también vi las hojas y el viento que jugaba con su cabello. Sin pensarlo hice lo mismo que ellas.

-¡Vaya! No sabía que controlabas el viento y el hielo-espeté al ver lo que hizo hace unos momentos y cuando peleamos con esos guardias

-Sí los puedo controlar, aunque el hielo lo hago con la Varita, el viento si es de manera natural y como pude notar usted también lo hace ¿o me equivoco?

-No, yo también los controlo, bueno el viento es más como un amigo para mí y el hielo lo hago también pero me concentro más si uso mi cayado

-¡Eso no lo sabía!-comentó Elizabeth

-Hay varias cosas que no vienen en los libros-le sonreí, Elizabeth me la devolvió mientras que Alice solo giró sus ojos.

Después llegamos a una casa gigante, dentro de ella vi a una mujer, llevaba un vestido antiguo pero era su rostro lo que me sorprendió. Alice y su hermana saludaron a la mujer, yo me quedé atrás intentando pasar desapercibido, y por primera vez quise ser invisible para alguien.

-¿Quién es el joven Alice?

-Es un invitado-me jaló-Su nombre es Jack Frost

-¡Estás demasiado guapo! ¿Sabías que eres el primer hombre que Alice imagina?

-¡No es cierto!-espetó la chica-¿Y el sombrerero?

-Él no es guapo

-Además-la interrumpió-Él no es producto de mi mente, es un espíritu que vino a visitarme. Recuerda que yo también soy un espíritu-aclaró más relajada

-Ella tiene razón-dije pero mi mente me recordó las últimas palabras que dijo- ¡Espera! ¿Sabes que eres un espíritu?

-Sí, Cheshire me lo dijo hace mucho tiempo

-Y ¿por qué no buscaste a nadie?

-¿Para qué?

-¡Para aclarar las dudas que has de tener! Hay más espíritus además de nosotros dos-espeté con algo de ironía

-La verdad Sr. Frost no tenía el conocimiento de la existencia de demás espíritus aunque le aclaro que yo no tengo dudas-espetó -y si las llego a tener las soluciono yo sola

-¡Basta!-ordenó Elizabeth-Joven Jack, mi hermana no necesitó de nadie más que de nosotros para entender su situación, y no es por sonar arrogante o presumida pero creo que Alice es de los espíritus más fuertes y valientes que existen

Las palabras de la joven me dejaron estupefacto, ¿Cómo supo la verdad? Entonces recordé que la Luna me dijo cuando desperté que yo también era un espíritu, decidí que lo mejor era cerrar la boca y seguir con el recorrido antes de que me corrieran del lugar.

Después de irnos de la casa de la Duquesa subimos con ayuda de unos hongos naranjas, estuvimos caminando hasta que llegamos a una especie de tobogán, no pude evitar y me lancé, tuve que ayudarme de mi cayado para controlar mi cuerpo y no salir volando, justo después caí en el bosque, esperé a las chicas pero estas no bajaban.

-¡Me abandonaron!-suspiré- ¿Qué debería hacer?

Empecé a caminar intentando encontrar algo útil, pero con el paso de las horas noté que ya estaba más que sediento, caminé un poco más y noté un lago morado, el agua del lago salía de una botella de cristal, sonreí y me acerqué a esta.

Sin pensarlo me zambullí y tomé algo de este, su sabor era muy dulce pero también muy refrescante, a los pocos segundos sentí algo raro en mí, alarmado escupí el agua y me salí, aunque cuando lo hice escuché unos pasos estruendosos, me escondí detrás de una roca gigante, y busqué mi cayado, no lo encontraba por ningún lado, seguí buscando cuando me tropecé con un tronco caído, al levantarme escuché los estruendos así que me regresé a mi escondite.

Estaba preocupado por mi cayado pero justo cuando iba a salir vi una bota gigante, grite y regresé a mi escondite.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Apenas y giré mi cuerpo vi a Jack arrojándose por el tobogán, suspiré algo irritada por su inmadurez.

-Vamos Lizzie-ella asintió

Tuvimos que hacer el recorrido varias veces para ver por donde se había ido el joven, estaba a punto de retirarme y llevar a Lizzie a su castillo para seguir buscando al espíritu por mí misma cuando vimos un camino congelado

-Es algo fácil de seguir ¿no crees?

-Eso parece-contesté

-Alice, deberías darle una oportunidad

-¿Para qué? Solo vino de visita

-Lo sé pero…-suspiró-Me gustaría que volvieras a vivir aventuras

-Lizzie ya no soy una niña, he madurado-dije muy seria-Además tengo todo lo que necesito aquí-sonreí, por primera vez en mucho tiempo

Ambas seguimos caminando, aunque en completo silencio, la verdad era un silencio muy cómodo para mí; estuvimos siguiendo el hielo hasta que noté cierto lago morado congelado, suspiré algo enojada por el error de Jack Frost, ahora sí que sería un problema encontrarlo.

Por suerte encontré una botella detrás de un arbusto, me tomé un poco de la botella y me encogí, empecé a buscarlo con ayuda del hielo que dejó pero no podía encontrarlo por ningún lado, seguí caminando hasta que sentí algo frío en mi brazo.

-¡Suéltame ahora!-grité inmediatamente reaccioné y utilicé mi Espada

-¡Alice!

-¿Frost?

-Sí. Escóndete hay algo afuera y muy cerca-no pude soltar un gruñido- ¿Qué?

-Lo que está afuera es Lizzie

-¿Qué? Eso no tiene sentido

-Sí lo tiene-respiré para calmarme-Te zambulliste en una poción que reduce tu tamaño

-¡Claro que no! Me hubiera dado cuenta si me hubiera encogido

-Ajá-dije con sarcasmo-¿Cuánto bebiste del líquido morado?

-Un poco, justo después de que la bebí me sentí raro oooo

-Le daré un consejo Sr. Frost, no beba nada que yo no le diga, Maravillas es un lugar lleno de sorpresas ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí-hizo un puchero, yo solo giré mis ojos

Estuvimos en silencio hasta que regresé a mi tamaño original, sin pensarlo tomé al espíritu y lo guardé en mi bolsillo para evitar algún inconveniente con su notable impulsividad. Suspiré y tomé su cayado para evitar que algún habitante de Maravillas se lastimara o hiciera alguna locura.

-Será mejor que vayamos con la Oruga-comenté

-Hace tiempo que no te veía tan activa en Maravillas

-¿A qué te refieres Lizzie?

-Es que ya solo salías a no ser cuando te llamaba o algo, creo que ya necesitabas dar un paseo en tu mundo

-Pero si lo hago todo el tiempo

-Pero lo haces como obligación

-Pues ahora lo estoy haciendo porque mi hermana me obligó

-¿Yo? Yo quería que él conociera Maravillas, además ¿qué hacía él en tu casa?

-Lo invité a pasar la noche, porque de otra manera me hubiera regañado por mi falta de modales

-De todos modos, me alegra pasar tiempo juntas sin ninguna responsabilidad real

-A mí también

Estuvimos caminando y utilizando los portales para ir más rápido, la verdad no sabía qué le iba a pasar al espíritu, a mí no me pasaba nada porque sabía controlar el efecto de la poción, pero él no sabía nada de aquí.

Antes de llegar nos volvimos a encoger con ayuda del humo de la Oruga, aunque por error mío olvidé que Jack estaba en mi bolsillo, así que cuando nos hicimos pequeños él cayó encima de mí, por suerte reaccionó y apoyó todo su peso en sus brazos, yo sentí mis mejillas calientes y me moví de su lado.

Lizzie tenía una sonrisa muy diferente, la verdad daba algo de miedo, pero intenté parecer normal, Jack por su parte me ayudó a levantarme, titubeé un poco antes de aceptar su mano pero lo hice por impulso.

-Ten Jack, o alguien se puede lastimar-dijo Lizzie devolviéndole su cayado

Empezamos a recorrer la montaña, Jack siguió disfrutando de su recorrido, la verdad me hizo sentir bien que alguien disfrutara de mi Maravillas, pero entonces escuché unos ruidos y el olor a sangre inundó mi nariz. Mi cuerpo se puso alerta y empecé a alejarme, hasta que una mano helada me sujetó, levanté mi rostro y vi unos ojos azules mirándome con duda, me solté y empecé a caminar pero él hizo lo mismo solo que esta vez no me soltó, justo cuando iba a reprocharle vi una Avispa Daimyo, solo reaccioné para alejar a Lizzie y a Jack del ataque, por desgracias me dio directo, me intenté levantar pero me sentía temblorosa y bastante adolorida, era la tercera vez que una avispa de ese estilo me golpeaba directo.

-¡Alice! –gritó Lizzie

-Estoy bien-me levanté bastante agitada, traté de recuperar mi aliento, justo cuando me iba a volver a golpear utilicé mi habilidad de esquivar justo a tiempo.

-¿Estás bien Alice?-me preguntó el peliblanco

-Sí, no es la primera vez que me enfrento a uno de estos, Sr. Frost cuida a Lizzie, ve al palacio… yo los alcanzaré

-¡¿Qué!? No te voy a dejar

-Hazlo- Lizzie jaló a Jack y ambos se fueron hacia el palacio de las hormigas.

Me recuperé lo más rápido que pude y ahora estando sola pude concentrarme mejor en la batalla, utilicé el cañón tetera para destruir su armadura y le di el golpe final con mi Espada.

Estaba a punto de irme cuando llegaron más avispas, las derroté para después curarme con ayuda de un lirio morado que encontré, también ayudé a las hormigas que habían sido atacadas.

Empecé a dirigirme al palacio cuando los encontré, Jack había congelado otras avispas Samurai además de otra Daimyo.

Una vez que Lizzie me vio se fue directo hacia mí, revisó que no tuviera heridas, además de preguntarme varias veces si estaba bien, yo le respondí que estaba bien gracias a los lirios, aunque cuando vi a Jack lo vi con un fuerte corte en su brazo, fui con una de las hormigas y les pedí un poco de vendas y medicina, ellas gustosas me las dieron, no sin antes abrir un portal que nos llevaba directo al cuarto de la Oruga, aunque ésta actualmente era una mariposa.

Cubrí con cuidado la herida asegurándome que estaba bien puesta, cuando todo estuvo bien los tres entramos al portal.

-Vaya Alice ¿qué te trae por aquí?

-Tengo algunas dudas

-Sobre cierto espíritu de invierno ¿verdad?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-me interrumpió Jack

-Yo lo sé todo, después de todo soy el ser más sabio de Maravillas

-Sí luego sigues presumiendo-lo interrumpí-¿Cómo puede regresar a su tamaño?

-Ya lo hizo

-¿Qué? ¡Yo no soy de este tamaño!

-¡Ya lo sé! El efecto de la poción no es eterno, solo tenían que esperar

-Eso no es cierto-dijo Lizzie-Tiene que comer un poco de pastel para crecer

-¿Su majestad? ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Ayudo a mi hermana, ahora entrégame una rebanada de tu hongo o perderás la cabeza

-Sí su alteza-Lizzie nos guiñó el ojo, la oruga nos entregó el pedazo y después los tres comimos un poco, Jack casi se lo come todo pero Lizzie le explicó las consecuencias

Los tres estuvimos caminando hasta que llegamos al Palacio Rojo, lugar que Lizzie sugirió para la hora de la merienda y para que descansemos sin ningún enemigo ya que los guardianes Carta son controlados por ella, acepté sin demora ya que estaba muriendo de hambre, Jack se sorprendió al ver el enorme palacio y además de los pasadizos que utilizamos, cuando al fin llegamos los tres nos dejamos caer sobre el sillón rojo del recibidor, pero a pesar de estar cansados Lizzie cayó con una elegancia propia de ella.

Una vez más relajados Lizzie ordenó algunos comestibles, sin tardarse nada el cocinero preparó todo en cuestión de segundos. Estábamos comiendo cuando Jack habló

-¿Elizabeth?

-Dime Jack

-Si tú eres una Reina y Alice es tu hermana ¿eso no la convierte en princesa?

-Así es, pero se podría decir que ella es la Reina del País de las Maravillas, después de todo ella creó todo esto-sonrió

-Lizzie, gracias

-De nada Alice… ¿Jack?

-Dime

-¿Qué te ha parecido Maravillas?

-Increíble, es algo tan difícil de explicar

-Y eso que no has visto todo-sonrió

-Lo sé…

Su comentario se vio interrumpido por un portal, este se abrió enfrente de mí, saqué mi espada Vorpal y me preparé para el ataque, pero justo cuando iba a atacar Jack me detuvo y sonrió ante el Yeti que salía de este, yo me quedé bastante desconcertada por su actitud y por un momento me preocupó que Lizzie perdiera la cabeza, pero por suerte cumplió su promesa y no intentó matar a nadie, mientras que con el Yeti, él tomó a Jack y lo metió a un saco rojo.

-¡Suéltalo Yeti!-arrojé una carta a su brazo

-No Alice-escuché a Jack decir-Es un amigo

- ¿Qué? ¿Eres amigo de un Yeti?

-Sí, su nombre es Phil

-Estás lleno de sorpresas Jack-dijo mi hermana ante la escena

El yeti solo me vio bastante molesto por el golpe, yo hice un gesto de arrepentimiento y lo llevé a un lirio para que se curara, al igual que a Jack.

Una vez curados los dos, se acercaron al portal mientras el Yeti no dejaba de gruñirle a Jack, Lizzie y yo estábamos confundidas ante los últimos momentos de nuestra tertulia, pero Jack nos explicó que Phil venía por él, ya que los guardianes tenían algunos asuntos que discutir, me sentí aliviada ante su partida aunque también algo rara, la verdad ese espíritu era bastante agradable.

-Fue un placer Jack-se despidió mi hermana

-Igualmente su majestad-hizo una ligera reverencia, mientras que le daba un ligero beso en su mano, ella se sonrojó-Espero que nos pueda visitar otra vez para que conozca Maravillas por completo.

-Eso espero… adiós Alice-me sonrió mientras se acercaba a darme un beso en mi mano

-¡Ya le dije que no me llame por mi nombre Sr. Frost!-suspiré mientras la movía, algo que odiaba era el contacto de gente que no conocía -Cuídese y mande mis saludos a los famosos Guardines

-¿Por qué no vienen?-dijo mientras se levantaba y evitaba mirarme

-Lo siento yo no puedo-dijo Lizzie algo triste

-¿Por?

-Tengo deberes, además yo no soy un espíritu como Alice

-¡Qué lástima! ¿Y tú Alice?

-No lo creo Sr. Frost, no tengo deseos de volver a ese mundo

-Pero

-Adiós-hice un gesto de despedida, el Yeti tomó al chico y ambos se marcharon por el portal.

-Eso fue grosero-me regañó Lizzie

-Sabes que no quiero volver… jamás, no después de lo que pasó

-Me refería al gesto que le hiciste a Jack, él solo se quería despedir

-Lo sé, pero odio el contacto de extraños, nunca me gustó y después del Asilo es peor

-Solo espero que vuelva a visitarnos-sonrió mi hermana cambiando de tema

-Mientras que avise no hay ningún problema. Me retiro a dormir

-Descansa Alice

-Tú también, dulces sueños

Me marché mientras atravesaba los largos pasillos del palacio hasta que llegué a mi alcoba, no pude evitar pensar en todo lo que hice hoy, Lizzie tenía razón hace tiempo que no paseaba por Maravillas, me puse un pequeño vestido rojo y me acosté mientras recordaba a la silueta dorada, por primera vez desde hace tiempo dormí en paz…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Apenas y cruzamos el portal y me sentí algo decepcionado por no conocer por completo Maravillas, salí del saco y me fui a mi cuarto.

Pensé en lo que viví en Maravillas y no pude evitar que una sonrisa se formara en mis labios cuando pensé en ciertas chicas.

En ese momento unos golpes tocaron la puerta del Observatorio. Ni siquiera dije nada cuando Norte y Hada entraron, completamente emocionados por mi regreso.

-Tienes que contarnos todo Jack


	7. Chapter 7

Lo lamento mucho, me tardé demasiado, pero no sé que pasó con mi cuenta que no la quería cargar y no me dejaba subir el capítulo. De todos modos perdón.

Gracias a LadyRavenCrow Shadechu Nightray, ustedes me han apoyado y dado ideas, muchas gracias ^-^

No olviden comentar, dar ideas o sugerencias, también acepto críticas y comentarios.

* * *

Capítulo 7:

-Tranquilos chicos-les dije

-¡¿Cómo quieres que nos calmemos?! ¡Acabas de ir a Maravillas!- espetó Hada

-¡¿Cómo es?!-preguntó Norte

-Primero –suspiré-¡cálmense!

-Está bien-dijo Norte-¿Qué tal tu viaje?-preguntó más calmado

-Fue una locura, todo era tan diferente, nada de lo que es real aquí, era real ahí-dije

-Dinos más, detalles-suplicó

-Tranquila Hada, les contaré todo

-Lo sé, pero es que eres el segundo espíritu en ir ahí

-¿Qué?

-El único que había visitado Maravillas fue Meme y hace años

-Eso no lo sabía, bueno Alice apenas y me habló; es una chica algo extraña, no sé cómo decirlo, tiene algo…

-¿Viste a Alice?-preguntó Norte, interrumpiéndome

-Claro que sí

-¿Y sigue tan hermosa como siempre?-preguntó Hada

-No lo sé-me sonrojé un poco-Es bonita-reconocí-aunque no sé cómo era cuando era más joven

-Debe ser un espíritu muy hermoso, de niña daba indicios de ser más hermosa que su hermana

-Tal vez, pero Elizabeth es más amable

-Alice siempre fue algo reservada-se escuchó una voz bastante seria

-Hola Conejo-sonreí

-Veo que ya regresaste

-No ¿en serio? –comenté con algo de sarcasmo ante la obvia respuesta

-Cállate ya

-Vamos Conejo, no te enojes-me gruñó mientras me acercaba -Todo está muy bien en Maravillas, no te preocupes-le susurré

Apenas y escuchó mis palabras, Conejo salió a toda velocidad lejos de nosotros, la verdad ese gesto me confundió algo, intenté hablar con él, pero los demás guardianes se me abalanzaron para seguir escuchando de mi viaje en el País de las Maravillas.

Después de unas horas les terminé de contar acerca de este fantástico mundo.

-Deberían verlo es increíble, aunque tiene sus peligros

-¿A qué te refieres Jack?

-Hay varias criaturas peligrosas ahí, Hada

-¡Pobre Alice! Debemos ayudarla-dijo algo alarmada

-Tranquila, ella puede contra ellos-le comenté al recordar sus "juguetes"

-Ya lo creo, siempre fue muy fuerte -respiró más relajada-Por lo que nos dices Maravillas es un lugar magnifico, hermoso, brillante, mágico…

-Es una hermosa locura-sonreí

-¡Quisiera visitarlo!-espetó Norte

-Yo creo que hay que avisarle a Alice, recuerda que nunca le gustaron los invitados sorpresas-sonrió Hada, mientras Hadita se acurrucaba en mi sudadera

-¡Hasta ahora me lo dicen!-exclamé

Después de más de 3 horas de plática y acoso para obtener toda la información sobre Alice y Maravillas, al fin pude irme a dormir; para ser honesto mi cuerpo estaba exhausto, así que una vez que puse mi cabeza en mi almohada, caí como si Sandy me hubiera noqueado con su arena.

Al despertar, pude notar que ya era tarde, me despabilé lo más rápido que pude y me marché hacia la casa de Jamie, ya que días antes le había prometido que iba a ir a jugar junto con sus amigos, pero la verdad es que estaba más emocionado porque les iba a contar mis aventuras en Maravillas.

Pero antes de marcharme, fui directo a la cocina para merendar algo, mientras caminaba fui a cierta biblioteca para ir por ese libro, al entrar pude escuchar claramente unos sollozos, respiré y sujeté mi cayado cuando me acerqué a las siluetas.

Al acercarme pude ver que eran Meme y Conejo, ambos estaban leyendo el libro de Alice, pero lo que me hizo sonreír fue ver sus expresiones cuando terminaron de leerlo.

-Me alegra saber que está sana y salva-Sandy hizo unas caritas felices con su arena y después hizo una forma parecida a mí-Sí, gracias a Frost supimos que ella es un espíritu

-Y uno muy fuerte-les dije

-¡Frost! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Quería ver si mis aventuras en Maravillas se habían escrito en mi libro y así se las podía mostrar a Jamie-miré a los dos -Es una chica muy… interesante

-Es especial y única, hasta ahora no he conocido a alguien como ella-se formó un silencio algo incómodo-Ten, regresa temprano y Jack… recuerda tu promesa

-Sí

Me marché una vez que sujeté mi libro, recorrí todo el camino hacia la casa de Jamie en silencio, solo cuando se me ocurrió que tal vez mis aventuras de ayer no se hubieran escrito, me detuve. Respiré algo nervioso pero al abrir mi libro vi un nuevo capítulo "Invierno en Maravillas", empecé a leer y ver cada imagen del libro, no pude evitar una sonrisa cuando leí que Alice me invitaba a pasar la noche en su casa.

Después de leer algunas cosas, retomé mi camino hacia la casa de Jamie, por suerte la tarde era bastante fría así que pude llegar sin problemas. Justo cuando llegué congelé su ventana para escribir *Listo para salir a jugar, Jamie tardó algo en notar mi mensaje ya que estaba leyéndole un libro a Sophie, ella estaba más que encantada con la historia, ya que cuando terminó hizo un pequeño puchero y se levantó sin animo, de hecho fue ella la que vio mi mensaje, pero cuando lo vio recuperó su energía de siempre.

-Jajaja-rio como siempre –Mira hermano

-Ya Sophie no te leeré el libro de nuevo-Sophie lo movió e hizo que viera mi mensaje

-¡Jack! Me alegro que al fin llegaras, ¿qué te entretuvo tanto?

-Tuve unos asuntos que atender

-¿Asuntos?

-Sí-hice una pausa-¡Conocí un nuevo espíritu!

-¡¿Quién es?!

-Es nada más y nada menos-mis ojos se fijaron en libro-Les daré una pista-señalé el libro

-¡Alice!-gritó Sophie ganándose una mirada confusa por parte de Jamie

-No creo Sophie

-Tienes razón pequeña… Conocí a Alice Liddell, miren-les mostré mi libro

Mi libro tenía detalles azules y en la portada se veía un copo de nieve, la verdad parecía hecho de hielo pero no lo era, Jamie lo sujetó con cuidado y ambos empezaron a ver las imágenes, sus expresiones cambiaban en cada página sobre todo cuando leyeron lo de mi hermana, Sophie me abrazó con ternura y Jamie me dio un golpe en el hombro, algo intimidado por lo que llegaran a descubrir les moví las páginas hasta el último capítulo.

Sus caras eran un retrato cuando empezaron a leer sobre Maravillas, la verdad estaba mejor detallado de lo que hubiera podido explicar, Sophie se emocionó mucho cuando leyeron sobre nuestra pelea en equipo, pero fue más cuando leyeron que ella se había lastimado por proteger a Elizabeth y a mí, los niños estaban realmente emocionados por lo que habían leído; es más, me estaban ignorando, lo único que los hizo separarse del libro fue la llegada de los amigos de Jamie.

Jamie se levantó algo molesto y fue por sus amigos mientras que Sophie me pedía que le siguiera leyendo y contando sobre lo que había visto, justo cuando Sophie se durmió, un grupo de chicos entraron al cuarto, para evitar que la pequeña se despertara la llevé a su cuarto, dejándole un dibujo de Alice en su ventana.

Los chicos estaban leyendo el libro, pero Cupcake y Pippa se emocionaron cuando leyeron sobre el aspecto de Alice o algo así, también empezaron a reírse y a verme con una mirada diferente cuando siguieron leyendo. La verdad, sus actitudes eran algo desconcertantes, al poco rato terminaron de leer y empezaron a interrogarme.

-¡Ya chicos!

-Jack, ¿cómo es Alice? Me refiero a actitud-me preguntó Jamie

-Es una chica bastante-pensé un buen rato pero no encontraba la palabra-Especial

-¡Ya lo creo!-espetó Caleb-Debe ser genial que una chica sepa cómo pelear

-Además debe ser hermosa-suspiró Pippa

-Es una increíble peleadora, ¡es un espíritu muy fuerte!-aseguré

-Ya era hora-dijo Cupcake

-¿De qué?-preguntamos confundidos

-De que haya otro guardián mujer, Alice va a ser una genial guardiana

-Chicos, no se apresuren a las cosas, el que Alice sea espíritu no la vuelve guardián

-Jack tiene razón, él es un espíritu muy fuerte-espetó Claude-Pero por más fuerte que sea Alice, no le gana a Jack

-Eso crees, no viste como ella terminó con esos Snarks-replicó Pippa

-Jack ayudó-dijo Caleb

-Él no hizo nada, Alice lo salvó-dijo Cupcake

-¡Ya basta chicos! Es obvio que yo soy muy fuerte, al fin y al cabo quien ayudó a vencer a Pitch

-¡Tu!- exclamaron los chicos

-Bien, además no hay rival para mí, y si lo hubiera Hombre en la Luna escogería a un espíritu entre los miles que hay

-Ya ven-dijo Caleb-No creo que Alice sea su primera opción

-Las chicas somos más fuertes e inteligentes que ustedes-espetó Cupcake

Suspiré cansado de su absurda pelea entre que género era mejor, pero por sus comentarios ahora pensaba en la probabilidad de que Alice fuera un guardián, era muy fuerte, sabía pelear muy bien, aunque su carácter no la dejaba ver como alguien que se arriesgara por los niños, si ya sé que yo no soy el más apto para criticar, yo era igual, pero nunca me alejé del mundo real, siempre busqué que alguien me viera, que un niño creyera en mí.

Moví mi cabeza para calmar mis pensamientos, aunque Alice tuviera el potencial, no hemos recibido ni una sola amenaza, de hecho he estado haciendo lo de siempre, provocar tormentas y días nevados, la emoción de la pelea con Pitch había sido hace un año pero parecía que había pasado una eternidad de aquello.

Seguí escuchando a los chicos un rato hasta que a alguien se le ocurrió salir a jugar con la nieve, suspiré aliviado cuando todos salimos a divertirnos, salimos al jardín y empecé a congelar lo que estaba a mi paso, hice algunas bolas de nieve y empezó la guerra.

Todos estuvimos luchando hasta que quedaron exhaustos, a los pocos minutos salió la mamá de Jamie diciéndole que ya habían venido por algunos de sus amigos, Cupcake también se marchó. El único amigo que quedaba era Pippa, ella se dejó caer sobre el sillón de la casa mientras revisaba si no tenía alguna llamada de sus padres y Jamie preparaba algo de comer.

Mientras los chicos seguían distraídos fui por el libro, y lo guardé en mi bolsillo, después bajé para despedirme de mis amigos.

-Buenos chicos, tengo que ir con los guardianes

-¡Ya tan rápido!

-Sí, nos vemos mañana

-Jack, prométenos algo

-¿Qué sucede?

-Si vuelves a ver a Alice, tráela para que la conozcamos, te juro que creeremos en ella-me sonrió Pippa

-Claro que sí

Después de las despedidas me marché hacia el taller de Norte, no sin antes hacer unas pequeñas travesuras.

Al llegar vi a Meme y a Conejo esperándome en mi habitación, me sorprendió algo verlos pero también quería respuestas de su lado y si ellos querían saber de Alice, yo también.

-Quiero que nos digas que pasó en Maravillas, pero sobretodo quiero saber de Alice

-Yo-les arrojé mi libro-Ahí están las respuestas, aunque yo también quiero respuestas…

-¿Qué dices?

-¿Por qué ambos se ponen tristes cuando mencioné algo de Alice?

-¡No!-espetó bastante molesto-¡No tienes el derecho de saberlo!-ambos se marcharon dejándome inmóvil, como una roca.

-¡Regresen y denme mi libro!-les grité molesto-No es justo

Salí de mi cuarto pero ambos guardianes ya no estaban ahí, jugué con mi cabello para calmarme y después me fui a descansar, sin duda estos dos guardianes me guardaban un secreto y yo voy a averiguar de qué se trata.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Me levanté muy relajada, mi noche había sido perfecta, no había tenido ninguna pesadilla y lo mejor era que había soñado con mis padres.

Ellos se veían felices y me abrazaban con fuerza, parecía que era Navidad debido a la decoración de la casa, el ambiente que se respiraba era de paz pero sobretodo de amor. Mi hermana vestía un vestido rojo muy elegante, además de llevar su cabello recogido en un delicado moño, mi madre llevaba un hermoso conjunto color vino, y mi padre un traje negro; mientras que yo vestía un vestido rojo, con algunos detalles navideños, mi cabello estaba recogido con un listón.

-¡Feliz Navidad a todos!-exclamó Lizzie

-Feliz Navidad, mis niñas-le contestó mi madre

-¡Feliz Navidad familia mía!-gritó mi padre

-Feliz Navidad -dije con una tímida sonrisa

Después de eso abrimos unos regalos, ese año había recibido el libro de mi amigo Charles pero mi mejor regalo fue un collar en forma de Omega, este estaba en una caja con un listón morado y unas flores, mis labios formaron una gran sonrisa cuando vi mis regalos, aunque cuando lo mostré nadie sabía quién me lo había regalado, al finalizar nos dimos un fuerte abrazo y así terminó mi sueño.

Mi corazón latía con alegría, así que aproveché la descarga de energía para vestirme e ir a despertar a mi hermana. Por suerte ella todavía seguía en su cama cuando entré, como siempre su puerta estaba abierta a todos, sin duda, ella era mi Lizzie.

Me arrojé a su cama como cuando era niña, ella se despertó algo asustada pero al verme me sonrió, después fuimos a desayunar y al terminar ella tuvo que salir por unos asuntos reales.

-Cuídate Lizzie, recuerda que si alguien te hace algo… bueno yo te protegeré

-No lo dudo, mi pequeña Alice

Cuando ella se marchó yo también salí para terminar mi lectura sobre mi invitado, la verdad me había divertido pero mi desconfianza todavía seguía muy fuerte, de hecho nunca fue fácil para mí abrirme con los demás, siempre preferí a mis amigos de Maravillas, aunque me hubiera gustado ser algo más amable como Lizzie.

Empecé mi trayecto hacia mi casa, al llegar leí cada libro, aunque vi que algunas páginas se modificaban por mis nuevos conocimientos acerca de él, ya no lo describían como un anciano sino como un joven muy hiperactivo, justo cuando la tarde caía terminé de leer, así que fui a la biblioteca para regresarlos, el Grifo los acomodó y ambos empezamos a charlar sobre el guardián

Después de unas largas horas y de tomar el té, me retiré a mi casa, pero justo cuando iba a llegar vi otro recuerdo, este era de la enfermera Witless, lo tomé con algo de miedo y me dejé absorber por este.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Ahí estaba yo en el Asilo, sujetando con fuerza mi conejo, ella me jalaba con fuerza para que saliera al jardín, intenté poner resistencia pero mi cuerpo no me respondía, al salir vi a varios niños, muchos se alejaron de mí, otros me veían con esa mirada perdida y sin esperanza, y otros me veían como si fuera una presa o un enemigo.

Me senté debajo de un viejo árbol y dejé que el viento jugara con mis mejillas, de pronto un niño se acercó, él estaba hablando con alguien o algo, yo intenté irme pero él se acercó y me tomó con fuerza, después intentó ahogarme, intenté defenderme pero su agarre era irrompible, mi cuerpo temblaba y sentía la muerte pero de pronto algo lo alejó, abrí mis ojos e intenté respirar, al levantar mis ojos vi arena dorada y a un gato, ambos alejaban al chico.

A los pocos segundos llegó Witless y arrojó al chico al suelo.

-Steve, aléjate de Alice-le gritó mientras lo jalaba y le inyectaba algo

El chico se durmió y los brutos ayudantes se lo llevaron, mi cuello me estaba matando, pero a nadie le importó de pronto sentí una mano que sobó mi cuello, me puse muy nerviosa pero al ver quien era intenté sonreír, sin mucho éxito claro.

-Hola…

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Al despertar sentí aquellas manos en mi cuello, después recordé al chico que me atacó, él había estado una temporada en el Asilo por ataques de esquizofrenia, de hecho esa fue la razón por la que me atacó, las voces en su cabeza le indicaban que debía asesinarnos, moví mi cabeza para despejar mi mente, respiré y después me fui a mi casa.

-Hola Alice

-¿Qué quieres gato?

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Me siento como siempre

-No lo parece, tal parece que el tiempo cambió

-¿Qué?

-El frío se alejó del Valle

-Si te refieres a Jack Frost, él ya se marchó

-Alice, se acercan cambios-me advirtió-Prepárate en guardia

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunté pero al voltearme vi que ya no había nadie aquí-¡Maldito Gato!

Caminé hacia mi casa completamente confundida, si había algo que odiaba eran los nuevos cambios, mi mente empezó a divagar en las distintas causas de los cambios que podían llegar a suceder hasta que llegué a la conclusión, una conclusión que congeló mi cuerpo.

¿Estaré perdiendo la cabeza otra vez?


End file.
